


Lancelot Squared

by lynndyre



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5110238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/pseuds/lynndyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One knight, two knight<br/>Old knight & new knight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lancelot Squared

**Author's Note:**

  * For [metaphasia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/metaphasia/gifts).



> Inspired by, but requiring no knowledge of due South. Sometimes Roxy's closet opens into a gun room.
> 
> A tiny fic because I love the potential of these two interacting, and I bet James would love having Roxy succeed him.

Roxy met him in Eastern Europe, in a building where the signal-blocking mesh in the outer walls had blocked her feed to Merlin. Security patrols impeded her progress on the second floor, called for reinforcements. In the midst of the fight Roxy responded automatically to the British-voiced warning, calling her by her codename. She ducked, spun, and shot the newcomers even as their bullets passed through the air over her head. 

While the dust settled, she looked to the man who'd warned her. He was a Kingsman, though he wasn't wearing his glasses. His smile was open and mischievous. His suit was a shade lighter than her own, and she could see the wall behind him through its bespoke tailoring.

She dropped her aim to the floor. "You're dead."

His lips twitched upwards. "And you're me." He pointed at the ceiling. "Two more patrols on the floor above, and they've cut power to the elevator. Good to see you holding the end up." 

He gave a translucent half-salute, and Roxy blinked at the empty air and headed for the stairwell.


End file.
